


Time was really fucked with (Based on Season 14, Episode 13)

by carterswriting



Series: Perfect Imperfections - Sam Winchester X Reader Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, based on season 14 episode 13, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterswriting/pseuds/carterswriting
Summary: Sam and the reader have been a couple for a long time, but something that the brothers find, changes everything around them.





	Time was really fucked with (Based on Season 14, Episode 13)

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on Season 14, Episode 13. "Lebanon")  
> This is literally just a 'what if' situation if Sam had a lover in Season 14.
> 
> SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THIS EPISODE YET, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ. SPOILERS.

"Beer?"  
You looked up, at the tall man you loved so much with a smile. "Always," you answered.

Your feet were kicked up on the small stack of books at the foot of your bed, your back against the soft pillows and in your comfiest hoodie. Sam handed you a can as he sat down next to you, making the bed dip for a second. You always loved watching something new with Sam, but tonight you both felt like watching a few classics. Sam wrapped his arm against you, pulling you close to him as you set your beer on the nightstand beside you.  You both had a long day, Sam was still trying to figure out ways to keep Dean's mind off of Michael and you had just gotten back from a hunt earlier that day. You loved every moment with Sam, and wouldn't trade anything in the world for him, after all, you and Sam had been in love for years. Off and on because of the multiple times the world was threatened, deaths and such, but fate made it work.  
  
You woke up on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall. You checked the clock on the wall as you gently pulled away from the sleeping man under you. "5:12... of course." Sam usually would wake up around 5 am-ish to get his day going. He'd recently been a leader of sorts for the other dimensional people that they saved from their war. They moved into the bunker, and Sam has been teaching them the ropes to our world. Lately, his daily routine has been waking up, get ready,  make something small for himself to eat, make some check-ins with the hunters that are on hunts, and then take care of whatever business that he has to. That could mean doing research for the hunters, finding cases or just going out to get groceries and doing laundry. Sam and Dean had told you that their hunter friend had been murdered last week, and there were some pretty valuable things that had gone missing from his house. Dean had been working on finding who killed and took whatever, and he was sure that he knew who did it. Sam had told you this last night, and you were sure that this was his daily business today.

Soon enough, Sam started to wake up as you were getting dressed. "I thought I was the one who gets up early?" he said with his raspy morning voice. "Not today, hon," you buckled your belt and turned to fully face him, "I'll get in on check-in's this morning. Maggie starts at 8, as always and she does a lot when you aren't here. The best I can do for her and you are to get most of your calls done so she doesn't have to do one more thing on her list", you insisted. He groaned, sat up and stretched. "Thanks. I'd better go check on Dean to see if he's ready to go. We have to go get back the skull of Sarah Good," he ran a hand through his hair, you moved to the doorway. "Let me know when you're leaving, okay Sam?" he nodded, sleepily. You quickly ran and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "love you!" and ran out the door.

* * *

 

> "It's a pearl that grants wishes"

 Now was the time that Dean needed to make the wish. The wish, that would get rid of Michael. Dean held the pearl in his hand and wished. The bunker lights dimmed and then turned red. Sam and Dean were attacked, and when the lights turned back to normal, a man held a shotgun pointed at Dean. John Winchester stood in front of the two boys.   
Time had been messed with, Sam knew that for sure. Dean pushed Sam to let the night last with his mom, dad and them all together but Sam knew this would not be the best end result. The two decided to go out for groceries, Sam just walked down the streets, viewing shops and finally making it to the grocery store.  
Sam tried calling you as he was walking through the store, but your cell was disconnected. "Odd, it was working fine yesterday," He muttered to himself. He tried all of your phones, and one finally worked.   
_"Hey! I can't pick up the phone right now but make sure to leave a message!"_  
Sam realized that your voice mail was different. Usually, it would say "Out on a hunt, leave a message and I'll call back ASAP". Even so, Sam decided to leave a message. "Hey, uh- I see you changed your voicemail- and turned off all your other phones. You're not going to believe what happened- Call me back" and clicked off his cell. He held his phone in his hand, looking at it, and decided to call again as he entered a new isle. He noticed, as he was calling, a woman with two kids was having a hard time calming them down as she tried answering the phone. One kid was maybe 2 years old, while one was maybe 10 or 11. She finally answered the phone, and Sam heard from his end and in front of him, "Hello?"  
Sam didn't know what exactly was going on, and all he managed to say, was "Uh....um..". The 11-year-old was holding a box of mac and cheese but saw Sam staring "Mommy, that tall man is looking at us," the woman turned around, seeing Sam. Sam quickly hung up and put his phone away.

 _Time really was fucked with_ , Sam thought to himself.  
  
You smiled at Sam since it had been such a long time ago since you last saw him. "Sam? It's been forever. How are you?" you moved the cart that held your two-year-old and your oldest followed behind you. Sam couldn't help but stutter. He was in so much shock, he felt like it was a bad dream. "I get it has been 12 years since I saw you- and yeah I put on some baby weight- but not even a proper hello?" Sam mentally slapped himself, and pushed out the words, "Hey, um, Hello. You have kids-" he was more surprised about that than anything. You said you never would want to have any kids while you were living the life of hunting, and he came to the realization that you were no longer hunting. It was 11 years of you not hunting. You pat your 11-year-old's head, "Yup. Proud of them too. You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you okay?" Sam knew that time needed to be fixed soon, at this point. You weren't together, she had kids with someone else, everything felt so wrong, and on top of it, Sam saw the ring you were wearing. "Married..good for you... When was the last time we saw each other?" Your happy expression was turning into a worried one, you turned to your child, "Go and get me some paper towel rolls okay hon?" the child ran off, and you spoke to Sam. "Well, 12 years ago, It's all pretty foggy, but you were looking for your dad," Sam remembers that very clearly. That was the start of your relationship with him. Shit happened, and eventually, you kept popping up again and again. Then magically, after years there you were. To last night, when you were watching movies with Sam, helping around the bunker. "Oh yeah, right... Well, um, I gotta go." Sam darted off to the self-checkout and left. He eventually found Dean, and they saw the changes that were being made because of the wish. Dean was one of the most wanted criminals, and Sam pursued law and even had a TEDTalk.   
  
Sam and Dean got back to their bunker, after realizing that after the dinner with their mom and dad, after everything that was crazy that day, it was time to set their time right. Sam crushed the pearl, the same one that made everything change. Their dad was gone. The bunker went quiet for a second, and then the bunker door opened. "Ugh, what a day. You'd think there'd be fewer vampires now every time will take out a nest but they just keep popping up," you said as you heaved a bag of weapons down the stairs. Sam looked in amazement. You were back, the same you as the start of the day. No extra baby weight, no ring on your finger, though Sam just realized he might have to change that, and you were together. It's as if nothing had changed. He was glad the pearl fixed things when it broke. Sam ran to the bottom of the staircase waiting for you. "Someones happy to see me," you smirked down at him as you continued your way. You noticed that his face had marks and that his eyes were puffy. He'd had a rough day. You tossed the bag to the bottom, and quickly stepped all the way down to Sam. You wrapped your arms around him and gave him a big hug. He didn't say anything for a while, but he enjoyed holding you in his arms.


End file.
